Love Like This
by Ryu-kaiyoo
Summary: Hanya ada Nara Shikamaru, pemuda pemalas dan Yamanaka Ino, gadis troublesome dan benang merah yang telah mengikat mereka.


Hanya ada Nara Shikamaru, pemuda pemalas dan Yamanaka Ino, gadis troublesome dan benang merah yang telah mengikat mereka.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**-Love Like This-**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan orang itu, Yamanaka Ino tak hentinya mendapat sapaan dari para karyawan yang telah mengetahui dengan jelas siapa dia. Tak hentinya gadis itu tersenyum ramah menambah kecantikan pada wajahnya.

Dengan semangat, gadis itu membawa bekal makan siang di tangan kanannya dan memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga, tempat ruangan orang itu berada. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'Ting' dan pintu terbuka, langkah kaki gadis itu berlanjut menelusuri koridor menuju ruangan utama dari gedung itu. Wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku kerjanya, tepat di dekat pintu masuk ruangan segera berdiri, menyapa gadis pirang itu.

"Selamat siang nona," wanita itu membungkuk hormat, mendapat balasan senyuman dari gadis itu.

"Dia ada di dalam?" tanya Ino, membuat wanita itu mengangguk, "Ha'i". Dengan cepat, gadis itu melangkah lagi, menuju pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ruangan di mana orang yang ingin di temuinya berada.

"Nona, tuan sedang ada-" belum sempat wanita berkaca mata itu melanjutkan perkataannya, Ino sudah membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang ingin ditemui Ino. Tapi tidak hanya orang itu yang berada dalam ruangan itu, melainkan terdapat seseorang lagi yang begitu dikenal oleh Ino. Nara Shikamaru, tunangannya kini sedang berpelukan dengan Sabaku Temari, kakak seniornya di SMA yang dulu pernah berhubungan dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Ino-"

"Temari-senpai, Shikamaru,"

Ino memandang heran dua orang di depannya, ada kilatan kecewa dalam pancaran mata gadis itu. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, Ino berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ino," Shikamaru melepas pegangannya pada Temari dan bergegas berlari mengejar gadis itu.

**...**

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino menghantakkan tangannya berharap cengkraman Shikamaru terlepas, namun sia-sia.

"Jangan membuat masalah yang merepotkan Ino," Shikamaru meninggikan nada suaranya. Pemuda itu lelah mengejar gadis itu dari lantai atas hingga berada di parkiran sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu, kembali ke kantormu," Ino menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Di sana jauh lebih menyenangkan. Iyakan tuan Nara?"

"Ino, hentikan!" pemuda itu kini mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram lengan gadis itu, "Bersikap dewasalah."

Ino memandang ke arah atas, berharap air matanya tidak turun. Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar, "Lepas Shikamaru, kau membuatku sakit," Ino kemudian menatap pemuda itu, dan bayangan akan kejadian di dalam ruangan beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya marah, "Aku membencimu."

"Ino, jangan merepotkanku begini," Shikamaru mulai terdengar malas.

"Aku harus bersikap apa ketika melihatmu berpelukan dengan cinta pertamamu?" tanya Ino, "Lepaskan aku, aku ingin sendiri."

Dan dengan itu, Ino menghentakkan tangannya dan cengkraman Shikamaru yang mulai mengendur akhirnya terlepas. Ino berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, tak lama kemudian, mobil hitam itu meninggalkan parkiran dengan cepat, meninggalkan Shikamaru.

**...**

Ino membanting pelan setir mobilnya, mau tidak mau air matanya keluar juga. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, pikirannya sedang kalut, sungguh kondisi yang buruk mengingat dia sedang mengemudi mobil saat ini. Ino takut, dia takut kalau apa yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Temari adalah cinta pertama bagi Shikamaru, kalau buka karena Temari yang harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan pindah ke Suna, mungkin yang bersanding dengan pemuda itu, bukanlah dia melainkan Temari. Benarkan Ino hanya pelarian bagi Shikamaru?

Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya jika Temari datang menawarkan ketenangan pada Shikamaru yang dulunya sempat hilang. Sementara Ino hanya gadis merepotkan yang tidak dapat memberikan hal itu, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran gadis Yamanaka itu.

**...**

Alunan musik dalam ruangan yang penuh dengar warna-warni cahaya lampu itu, menambah semarak malam yang semakin panas. Bartender bekerja keras untuk menyediakan minuman untuk pelanggan yang sedang menunggu di depan meja bar, atau di sofa khusus yang sudah di booking pelanggan.

Gerakan tubuh DJ di atas panggung sungguh mempesona dengan earphone yang hanya dipasangkan di telinga kanan, dan bagian lainnya dijepit antara leher dan pundak. Gerakan orang-orang yang meliuk di lantai dansa semakin ramai dan 'bersemangat'. Lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda yang kini teduduk malas di salah satu kursi di depan meja tinggi tepat bersebrangan dengan bartender yang sedang sibuk menyediakan minuman.

Gelas yang tadinya berisi martin itu kini kosong melompong, membuat pemuda itu mendengus malas. Seorang bartender muda yang sedang menggerakkan botol minuman di balik meja bar itu sedikit terkekeh, "Whiskey Smash?" tanyanya, membuat pemuda itu mendengus kembali, "Hn," dan tidak lama segelas minuman cocktail mahal itu tersaji di hadapan pemuda yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dansa.

Pemuda kini berbalik dan meraih gelas minumannya dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Whoa, hebat," sang bartender lagi-lagi terkekeh, "Biasanya orang membutuhkan kesabaran untuk menghabiskannya," ucap sang bartender, "Kuakui, kau hebat buddy."

Pemuda itu, Nara Shikamaru tidak menanggapi ocehan sang bartender muda. Pikirannya kembali lagi saat dia dan gadisnya bertengkar hebat di parkiran siang tadi. Membuat dia menggeram, "Shit," makinya, dengan cepat tangannya merogoh kantungnya, mengambil dompet hitam milikknya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu beranjak pergi.

Ketika langkah besar itu sampai di luar gedung bar, seketika itu juga hidungnya dapat menghirup udara segar yang dapat sedikit menjernihkan otaknya. Tangannya berkali-kali memencet beberapa nomor di ponsel hitamnya, menghubungi seseorang, namun belum ada jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya.

"Sejauh apapun kau lari, aku akan menemukanmu," gumamnya entah pada siapa, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk, pemuda itu kembali menghubungi salah satu nomor di ponselnya, "Sasuke, tolong jemput aku." Shikamaru sadar dia tidak akan sanggup menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di hadapan pemuda itu kini berhenti mobil hitam, kaca hitam mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan di depan kemudi, "Ayo masuk!"

Nara Shikamaru dengan sedikit terhuyung, memasuki mobil itu, mendudukkan diri di samping Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menatapnya heran. "Kau kacau," katanya datar, kemudian melajukan mobil hitam itu, "Dan ini jam sepuluh malam."

"Tolong antarkan aku ke apartemennya," kata Shikamaru masih dengan mata tertutup, sungguh pemuda itu merasa sangat pusing akibat dari banyaknya minuman alkohol yang diteguknya tadi.

"Siapa?"

"Ino."

"Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata," Sasuke memutar kemudi mobil, "Dia yang memaksa aku ke sini."

"Dia gadis yang baik," Shikamaru memijit kedua pelipisnya dengan tangan kanannya, menimbulkan seriangaian melecahkan dari Sasuke.

"Dia bukan gadis," Sasuke memandang orang di sampingnya sebentar, "Kau lupa, dia telah resmi menjadi Uchiha tiga hari yang lalu."

**...**

Shikamaru kembali menyeret kakinya keluar dari lift menuju satu ruangan di lantai empat itu. Sasuke berbaik hati mau mengantarnya sampai ke tempat ini. Setelah sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih itu, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengetuk kasar pintu di depannya.

Buk buk buk

Belum ada respon

Buk buk buk

Kriet

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang ingin ditemui pemuda itu. Gadis itu baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Nara Shikamaru ambruk dalam pelukannya.

"Shika!" gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang pekat dari tubuh pemuda itu. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu berhasil menyeret pemuda itu ke atas tempat tidur. Dibukanya kedua sepatu hitam yang masih melekat di kedua kaki pemuda itu.

Ino melangkah memasuki kamarnya membawa segelas air dari dapurnya, akan tetapi tidak mendapati Shikamaru di atas kasurnya. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, kedua bola aquamire itu melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu juga dapat mendengar suara air yang keluar dari kran. Setelah meletakkan gelas berisi air putih itu di atas meja kecil tepat di samping kasur, Ino melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dengan pelan gadis itu membukakan pintu berwarna coklat itu dan matanya dapat menangkap sosok shikamaru yang kini sedang membasuh wajahnya. Rambutnya juga basah, mungkin Shikamaru membasahi seluruh kepalanya juga.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya, Shikamaru membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Ino berdiri di ambang pintu. Salah satu tangan gadis itu menjulurkan handuk putih yang mengantung tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini, sebaiknya kau mengeringkan rambutmu. Kalau tidak, nanti-" Ino terdiam ketika melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya tajam, "Kalau tidak, nanti karpetnya basah," kata gadis itu cepat kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju kamar, diikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk.

Ino duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tangan yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tidak jauh dari gadis itu, Shikamaru kini membuka kemejanya yang basah akibat terkena air ketika pemuda itu membasahi kepalanya. Kemeja basah itu, kini tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai begitu saja, langkah pemuda itu kini berjalan menuju gadis yang sedari tadi masih tidak menghiraukannya.

Masih dalam diam, pemuda itu merebahkan diri di samping gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya, di atas kasur gadis itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke belakang dan dijadikan bantalan oleh Shikamaru.

Matanya sungguh berat, hari ini sangat berat baginya, sungguh Shikamaru sangat mengantuk. Ditambah lagi, di ruangan itu dipenuhi aroma tubuh menenangkan dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah sial dan merepotkan ini, batin Shikamaru.

"Ino,"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau memblokir panggilanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamar gadis itu.

"Troublesome," katanya pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi., "Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Gadis itu, Ino masih belum bersuara, "Siang tadi...

.

Tok tok

"Masuk," Nara Shikamaru bersuara dengan pandangan masih fokus pada setumpuk berkas di atas mejanya.

"Maaf tuan," seorang wanita berkaca mata membungkuk hormat, "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, namun belum sempat wanita itu menjawab, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Nona," wanita itu berujar khawatir, takut sang boss merasa terganggu akan tindakan gadis itu, akan tetapi, "Biarkan. Kau boleh keluar Karin-san," Shikamaru masih memandang lekat gadis itu.

Di hadapannya, sekarang berdiri sesosok gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Nara Shikamaru. Kakak kelas yang dulu dianggapnya galak, namun pada akhirnya mereka bersama dalam beberapa tahun lamanya. Hingga ketidakcocokan akibat jarak muncul dan membuat hubungan keduanya putus. Sabaku Temari, cinta pertama Nara Shikamaru.

"Apa kabar Shikamaru," gadis itu tersenyum anggun, cantik seperti dulu. Shikamaru melangkah pelan menghampiri gadis itu, "Hm, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Ya, Shikamaru baik-baik saja, kini dia telah menjelma menjadi seorang pria, dengan kehidupannya sebagai pewaris tunggal Nara Corp.

"Kau sendiri?' tanya Shikamaru setelah duduk bersama Temari di sofa merah di sudut ruangan, "Aku baik," Temari tersenyum lagi. Keduanya terdiam, lalu terdengar suara temari memecah keheningan, "Itu," pandangannya tertuju pada foto berbingkai sederhana yang diletakkan di meja kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Shikamaru juga mengarahkan pandanganya pada objek yang menarik perhatian Temari.

"Bukannya itu Yamanaka Ino?" Temari menyerngit heran, "Temanmu sewaktu SMA?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Ya."

Temari memperhatikan foro itu lagi, di sana, dalam foto itu memperlihatkan Shikamaru dan Ino dengan pakaian formal. Begitu indah, cantik dan serasi. "Kau dan dia?" tanya Temari kaget, kecewa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Dia tunanganku. Itu diambil saat kami bertunangan," Shikamaru mendengus lagi, "Dia memaksa memasang benda itu di sini. Benar-benar merepotkan."

"O-oh," Temari tersenyum kecut, "Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah," Shikamaru memandang foto itu, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi dia telah menjadi bagian dari apa yang sedang kujalani sekarang."

"Kau mencintainya" gumam Temari, lebih tepatnya dia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia merepotkan. Gadis yang sangat merepotkan," Shikamaru tersenyum, "Tapi kalau tidak ada dia, akan lebih merepotkan lagi," pemuda itu menatap foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan gadis Yamanakan itu, "Karena semua yang kubangun akan berantakan."

Temari menunduk, tersenyum miris, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian. "Kurasa perjalananku masih panjang," sahut gadis itu.

"Kau harus janji," Temari mengangkat kepalanya, "Jangan lupa undang aku, oke!" katanya.

"Hmm, pasti." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu," Temari beranjak berdiri, "Kapan-kapan kita lanjut lagi." Dan gadis itupun melangkah, namun belum sampai di depan pintu, gadis itu berhenti.

"Shikamaru," panggilnya, "Satu pelukan?"

Shikamaru sedikit kaget, namun kembali tersenyum. Lalu dengan perlahan, meraih lengan gadis itu dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus mulai dari awal," Temari berkata pelan dalam pelukan Nara muda itu, betapa hatinya miris ketika pemuda yang dicintainya kini bukan lagi orang yang sama, orang yang menyukainya beberapa tahun yang silam.

"Berjanjilah satu hal," Shikamaru berucap, "Kau harus bahagia. Seperti aku yang sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama Ino, gadis yang kucintai melebihi apapun."

"Hmm," Temari mengangguk, "Aku mendoakan kalian."

.

"Dan sebelum aku melepaskan pelukan itu, kau datang," Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, "Dan bertingkah merepotkan seperti itu,"katanya lagi. Ino masih terdiam tak bergerak.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, lalu menguap. Perlahan Ino menggerakkan badannya, turut berbaring di atas kasur yang nyaman itu, membalikkan badannya menghadap Shikamaru. Tangannya yang lentik menelusuri lekuk wajah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, lalu bergerak mendekat dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Ino lirih, "Temari-senpai tadi menemuiku."

Belum ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, membuat gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Shika."

"Hmm."

"Maafkan aku," Ino membenamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang pemuda itu, "Lagi-lagi aku bertindak kekanak-kanakan dan merepotkanmu."

"Kau memang sangat merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru, membuatIno melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak diberitahu, aku juga tahu itu," Ino terlihat sedikit sebal, lalu kembali memandang kekasihnya itu, "Hei Shika, rambutmu belum kering, ayo bangun!" belum ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, membuat Ino menggeram kesal, "Shika, ayo... " kedua tangannya menarik lengan Shikamaru agar bangun.

"Ck, aku mengantuk Ino."

"Tidak boleh, kau bisa sakit," Ino mengomel dengan kedua tangan mengusap kepala Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan handuk putih tadi, "Kau ini, dasar pemalas," katanya lagi.

"Oh iya," tangan Ino masih bekerja, "Kenapa kau bisa mabuk begitu?" Ino masih terfokus ke arah rambut basah Shikamaru, tidak menyadari tatapan Shikamaru yang terfokus pada wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu kau seorang pemabuk," Ino masih sibuk mengusap kepala Shikamaru, "Kalau begitu kau masih perlu dipertimbang-" perkataan Ino terputus, seiring dengan tangannya yang berhenti mengusap kepala Shikamaru.

Bibirnya kini telah dikunci rapat oleh bibir Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menggapai tangan Ino yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, menuntun agar melingkar dan memeluk leher pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda itu menekan belakang kepala Ino memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ino hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman manis dari tunangannya yang malas itu.

**-END-**

**Whoa, publish Fic gaje ditengah-tengah sibuknya ujian!**

**Selamat menikmati**

**Saran, dan review ditunggu!**

**Monggo...**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


End file.
